beelzebubfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Usuario discusión:Grandpiece
¡Hola, bienvenido(a) a Beelzebub encyclopedia Wiki! Muchas gracias por tu edición en Usuario Discusión:El misterioso señor x. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no seas tímido, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. -- El misterioso señor x (Discusión) 21:22 24 nov 2010 Hola Gracias de antemano por ayudarme con mi wiki pues lo segundo era un ¿que esta pasando ahora? que es el un resumen del capitulo mas reciente del manga algo similar alo que hay en la portada de One Piece Spain pero eso ultimo no es muy necesario si quieres ponerle algo que tu quieras ponselo y como se lo dije a Lex te paso la ulr de la wiki inglesa para que entiendas un poco mas del tema http://beelzebub.wikia.com/wiki/Beelzebub_Wiki Muchas gracias de antemano por ayudarme con mi wiki cualquier cosa ahi me avisasEl misterioso señor x 22:08 24 nov 2010 (UTC) OK hare todo lo que me pediste sobre el articulo destacado lo cambiare y prefiero que sea de este personaje Kaiser de Emperana Beelzebub IV y sobre la serie es muy nueva mas nueva que one piece actualmente el manga va por el capitulo 86 y el anime inicia en enero del 2011 es por eso que la wiki no tiene mucho. Cualquier cosa me dicesEl misterioso señor x 19:29 25 nov 2010 (UTC) Ok sinceramente gracias por todo si hay algo que pueda hacer por ti no dudes en pedirme ayuda o para colaborar con algo y con repecto alo otro creo que mejor nos esperamos a enero. Gracias de antemano gracias a ti y Lex ahora podre iniciar con la edicion de articulos aun faltan unas cosas pero por lo menos lo mas importante ya esta saludos.El misterioso señor x 19:50 26 nov 2010 (UTC) Ok gracias por avisarme aunque yo estoy al dia con la serie pero al principio hubieron algunos capitulos de vida diaria de los que ya me olvide.El misterioso señor x 20:49 13 dic 2010 (UTC) PD: perdon por contestar tarde pero los estudios no me daban mucho tiempo libre aunque afortunadamente esta semana salgo de vacaciones asi que tendre mucho tiempo libre. No te preocupes no me senti ofendido para nada es mas en un pricipio no entendi lo que querias decirme con el mensaje XD XD en fin y sobre el logo si es identico al de la portada y pues lo unico que faltaria seria ponerle la palabra Wiki aunque eso lo dejo en manos tuyas. En fin aqui la tienes gracias y saludos de antemano El misterioso señor x 15:47 16 dic 2010 (UTC) thumb|left OK gracias amigo sobre la portada hable con lex y le dije que si me la podria como la de esta wiki http://es.bakuman.wikia.com/wiki/Portada que es mas original me dijo que si seria cuestion de decirle que coloque las plantillas ya mencionadas en algun lugar correcto. Y sobre los capitulos como te dije mejor nos esperamos a enero ya que no va a ver Jump en lo que resta del año para asi poner las 2 cosas ala vez.El misterioso señor x 16:51 16 dic 2010 (UTC) Wow Es la primera vez que escucho de un lugar que te pide que sepas conducir para entrar a una escuela en fin por lo menos tu tienes hasta junio yo empiezo en febrero aunque de alguna u otra manera me las arreglare para aprovechar mi tiempo libre bueno te deseo suerte con tus estudios por lo menos tu si los aprovechas no como yo que lo dejo todo para el final xD xD.El misterioso señor x 23:30 11 ene 2011 (UTC) OK alli tu me avisas cualquier cosa y tal como dices mejor nos esperamos a que haigan mas usuarios. RE: Capitulos Yo tambien me he dado cuenta que en la inglesa estan avanzando mucho cn los capitulos de hecho tambien queria iniciar sus ediciones como te habras dado cuenta ya edite el apitulo 91 seria cuestion de ponernos deacuerdo para ver que capitulos edita cada uno saludosy adiosEl misterioso señor x 22:13 13 ene 2011 (UTC) Ok Me parece bien entonces yo hago los primeros 44 capitulo y tu los del 45 al 90 ahorita mismo me pongo a hacer los resumenes de los capis y sobre lo del reversor claro que me gustaria seria una buena forma de combatir el despreciable vandalismo. El misterioso señor x 14:29 14 ene 2011 (UTC) Gracias Muy Util muchas gracias me has ahorrado un garn trabajo para mis dedos aunque habra algunos capitulo que haga con mi propia Info para no parecernos tanto ala inglesa. Sobre las portadas la inglesa las tiene a excepcion de un detalle de que por alguna razon las portadas que se suponen deben ser a color estan en blanco y negro si vamos a usar las de la wiki inglesa no cree que las portadas a color fueran de nuestras propias imagenes. Por ultimo vendria bien una plantilla para los capitulos/episodios solo para que se vea bien el articulo aunque claro por el momento no es muy necesarioEl misterioso señor x 15:26 16 ene 2011 (UTC) Ok Ok si lo de los aliados ya l vi espero que esto atraiga la atencion de uno o 2 usuarios, sobre lo demas no te preocupes tomate el tiempo que quieras. Ya que estoy aqui te aviso que mañana no estare muy disponible ya que tengo que ver algunos asuntos de mi escuela pero intentare pasarme aunque sea un rato.El misterioso señor x 20:10 18 ene 2011 (UTC) Si desde el domingo esta el segundo episodio pero igual me paso a mi no me acorde que habia salido de heho recien hoy en la mañana lo acabo de ver, como veras soy algo especial con los animes hasi que como Hago con el anime de One Piece solo veo la version del fansub Akiba Kei. Y sobre lo de administrador claro que me gustaria seria una buena forma de ayudar mas en el wiki de One Piece.El misterioso señor x 18:59 20 ene 2011 (UTC) Si ya estoy esperand impaciente para finalmente ver a Wolf a Color, pero aun asi no se si lo sabes pero van a censuran la parte en que Akainu le vuela medio rostro a Shirohige y en vez de eso le va a volar medio bigote. Gracias Gracias por el puesto de administrador prometo usar mis nuevos poderes con orden y con verdad. El misterioso señor x 21:07 20 ene 2011 (UTC) PD: Te escribi el mensaje aqui por el mismo motivo que tu me hiciste la propuesta de administradoor aqui, para evitar conflictos con otros usuarios. PD2: Me puse la plantilla de enel que tienen todos los administradores solo para que se vea igual ala pagina de los otros administradores espero que eso no ocasione problemas. Ok me parece bien de los capitulos y episodios yo me encargo, en la de personajes si voy a necesitar tu ayuda porque es un poco confus para mi pero en fin, mañana me dedicare a ampliar los articulos ya creados aunque sea un poco. PD: Perdon por contestar tarde pero tuve que hacer unas cosas en la mañana y apenas acabo de ver el mensaje saludosEl misterioso señor x 16:57 21 ene 2011 (UTC) Plantilla Me parece bien esa plantilla aunque no me regañes si me sale mal ya que no creeas que soy muy buen en eso, mañana mismo te dejo las plantillas para que las veas. El misterioso señor x 21:50 21 ene 2011 (UTC) Como me salio? revisa el Media Wiki para ver si eso era lo que querias no soy muy bueno en eso haci que no me reañes si me salio mal.El misterioso señor x 14:31 22 ene 2011 (UTC) OK me parece bien yo hago las de Ishiyama pero ahorita porque me voy a ir a comer. Listo Creada la Plantilla:Ishiyama como me quedo, bueno como veras los colores son un poco menos visibles almenos las de las letras esto es debido a que los colores usaban unos cdigos que no entendi bien cambialos si quieres a cualquier color siempre y cuando se vean las letras claro.El misterioso señor x 18:19 22 ene 2011 (UTC) RE: One Piece Me parece bien, tenemos que tener Un sistema democratico '''Ademas no soy un hombre muy ambisioso asi que tecnicamente el puesto de Administrador no me afecta mucho aunque se que no voy a ganar porque no soy muy sociable con los otros usuarios pero en fin estoy mas que dispuesto en ayudar al nuevo administrador, y si por algun milagro soy electo seguir trabajando duro por la wiki aunque claro pase lo que pase seguire trabajando por mi amada Wiki, aunque sea como reversor o como otro usuario. Saludos. PD: Lo pense bien y mejor '''No me presentare como candidato a Administrador y prefiero el cargo de reversor esto se debe en gran parte debido a que apartir del lunes regreso a la escuela y como ya te dije mi situacion con los estudios, solo me podre conectar en la noche y fin de semana, y a que me voy a dedicar a mi wiki osea esta para hacerla mas grande y ademas lo unico que me interesa es el combatir el vandalismo y ediciones basura y como reversor podre hacer eso le dare mi total apoyo a Oliver. El misterioso señor x 22:53 25 ene 2011 (UTC) Pues, como te dije antes el titulo de administardor no me afecta mucho, asi que mas da aun asi ta agradesco la confianza que depositaste en mi, por cierto quienes van a hacer los candidatos? Oliver me habia dicho por el chat que te iba a pedir el puesto pero en fin. Otra cosa ya han pasado mas de 2 meses de que le pedi a Lex ayuda con la portada y en todo ese tiempo no e sabio nada de el como te dije anteriormente no le apuro por que no quiero parecer impaciente pero, creo que estaras deacuerdo conmigo en que si no puede o no quiere un mensaje no haria daño. Es por eso que e tomado 2 desiciones con respecto ala portada. *Si para mediados de febrero o principios de marzo no hay portada le voy a enviar un mensaje a Lex para decirle si si no me va a ayudar. *Pero conociendolo lo mas probable es que no me responda si en un lapso de '''7 a 10 dias no me responde '''tendre que pedirle ayuda a alguien mas. Que piensas es justo o no El misterioso señor x 17:56 26 ene 2011 (UTC) Respuesta Pues sobre la fruta de Akainu Oda todavia no dice su nombre oficial revisa la wiki inglesa en el apartado de frutas del diablo hay una lista con frutas sin nombre la de Akainu aparece en ella por eso la renombre, pero parece ser que a un usuario no le parecio y la volvio a renombrar, no pienso discutir con nadie asi que no are nada al respecto pero desde mi punto de vista se debe poner un alto a las informaciones no confirmadas. Y por ultimo el nombre del personaje es Shiroyama. El misterioso señor x 22:02 8 feb 2011 (UTC) Me parece bien OK Me parece bien tu te haces cargo de los primeros 45 capitulos y yo del resto Saludos. El señor x (Mi Discusión) Beelzebub Wiki 21:09 15 feb 2011 (UTC) Respuesta Pue me parece bien aunque leyendo los requisitos me di cuenta de que ala wiki le faltan algunos, entre ellos y el mas importante una '''PORTADA '''que todavia no hay, sobre eso ultimo ya me canse de esperar a Lex hace mas de 3 meses que le pedi ayuda y no hay nada aun, y por lo general el no se tarda tanto asi que decidi pedirle ayuda a otras personas ademas de ti a quien otro usuario me recomiendas para pedirle ayuda con la portada despues de que tengamos la portada entonces si veremos sobre nominar la wiki aunque no se si alla algunos que voten por ella ya que el tema de la wiki no es muy conocida a diferencia de los otros wiki nominados, pero en fin eso al menos servira para darla a conocer ala comunidad Saludos. El señor x (Mi Discusión) Beelzebub Wiki 23:28 17 feb 2011 (UTC) Listo ya lo borre se me hizo raro que lo hayas creado ya que tu habias creado el articulo de Kunieda pero cualquiera comete errores Saludos.El señor x (Mi Discusión) Beelzebub Wiki 20:32 23 feb 2011 (UTC) Gracias Ok gracias por todo me pondre a trabajar en la creacion de articulos para llegar al 100 saludos.El señor x (Mi Discusión) Beelzebub Wiki 23:40 28 feb 2011 (UTC) Adelante puedes hacer lo que quieras con la portada, aunque claro que no se paresca tanto a la inglesa y si necesitas algo mas me avisas. Si tengo canal en Youtube y es http://www.youtube.com/user/xaviesh . PD: Ignora el apartado que dice que hace mas de 3 meses no me conecto siempre estoy conectado en Youtube Saludos. El señor x (Mi Discusión) Beelzebub Wiki 23:12 1 mar 2011 (UTC) Portada Te esta quedando bien, sobre la plantilla Do you nkow (sorry for my bad English) creo que le hare unos algunos cambios poniendole algo del manga lo demas lo dejare asi estoy ansioso de ver como quedara al final creo que empezare a hacer las alianzas ahora, y sobre lo de administrador cuando quieras serlo te lo doy Saludos. El señor x (Mi Discusión) Beelzebub Wiki 21:37 2 mar 2011 (UTC) Aliados Hola ya hable con Oliver y ya acepto una alianza con Digimon wiki incluso ya puso en enlace de la wiki en la portada de Digimon, tambien propuse alianzas a los burocratas de Naruto y Bleach pero de estos ultimos espero todavia respuestas por parte de los burocratas te lo digo para que se añada a Digimon en la plantilla de aliados Saludos. El señor x (Mi Discusión) Beelzebub Wiki 02:03 3 mar 2011 (UTC) Perfecto Te aplaudo y me pongo de pie perfecta la portada, no sabes lo infinitamente agradecido que estoy felicidades. Por cierto acabo de recibir un mensaje de la burocrata de Bleach Wiki y ya acepto la alianza que le propuse te lo digo para que se añada a Bleach con los aliados saludos.El señor x (Mi Discusión) Beelzebub Wiki 21:49 3 mar 2011 (UTC) Gracias Muchas Gracias por todo ahora solo falta dedicarse a trabajar con los articulos. Y si ya hable con Oliver y ya le agredeci todo ademas de que le pedi plantillas de infobox y de capitulos y ya me dijo que me las hiba a hacer te lo dogo y te lo repito MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODO Y DISCULPA LAS MOLESTIAS. El señor x (Mi Discusión) Beelzebub Wiki 21:35 5 mar 2011 (UTC) RE:Plantillas Tarde un poco en entender el primer mensaje pero cuando dijiste 2 reinas me acorde, la verdad no sabria decirte si es gay o si es hombre o mujer ya que en el manga se refiere a si mismo como una mujer, asi que no se lo que es realmente y sobre su nombre no me acuerdo como se llama. Sobre las plantillas Oliver me dijo que hiba a hacer unas asi que mejor esperemos a que las de para ver con que personajes las usamos pero una que si me gustaria es una exclusiva para los demonios pero eso es desicion tuya saludos.El señor x (Mi Discusión) Beelzebub Wiki 16:44 6 mar 2011 (UTC) Spotbill Queremos atraer gente no espantarla lo digo por la imagen de Oga y Beelze sonriendo Bueno esto ultimo olvidalo, e pensando en unas imagenes para el Spotbill, a ver si te las muestro mas tarde para ver que opinas aunque primero tenemos que llegar a los 100 articulos y acompletar los ezbosos tenems tiempo asi que no hay prisa. Ultimamente no e editado mucho no es porque no quiera sino porque a sido una semana muy ocupada para mi tanto en la escuela como fuera de ella, y cuando llego a mi casa lo unico que pienso es en descansar lo digo por si piensas que no pongo mucho empeño en la edicion de la wiki Saludos.El señor x (Mi Discusión) Beelzebub Wiki 23:07 8 mar 2011 (UTC)